Castro's Cuban Celebration
This is the twenty-ninth episode of the third season of the series. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. AwesomeTD * PLEASE DO NOT TALK* *''' : "" Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 2:45 AwesomeTD *''' : "Last time" *''' : "On Total Drama Roleplay" *''' : "We all went skiing" *''' : "and Zoey got eliminated" *''' : "For not doing absolutely NOTHING" *''' : "Anyway, the votes are different now" *''' : "If you don't play, you are OUT" *''' : "So yeah, today we are going to my favorite place ever" *''' : "To the Bahamas BABY! :D " ... YOU MAY TALK 2:47 TrueCobalion * : YEA!!! 2:47 Dapi602 * : omg with the new rule im nervious 2:47 The Villainous Vulture * So, how are y'all doin' this morning 2:47 TrueCobalion * : My boyfriend Brady is a lifeguard there! 2:47 Dapi602 * : but its time for peanuts *eat penus* *peanuts* 2:47 AwesomeTD * PLANE STALL* 2:47 Glenn31 * : Scott, how you doing? Missing Zoey yet? 2:47 TrueCobalion * and* : *eats peanuts* 2:47 TDfan10 * The bahamas SO FUN! The cops chased me there and I lived in this guys house and I lived on brocli and cereal! 2:47 The Villainous Vulture * Yea... 2:47 AwesomeTD * : "Oops" 2:47 TrueCobalion * : Whats happening? 2:47 TDfan10 * WHOA! 2:47 AwesomeTD * : "Sorry guys" 2:47 Dapi602 * : whats happening 2:48 Glenn31 * : Don't worry, we will avenge her *winks* 2:48 The Villainous Vulture * I wish she came back.. WAIT WHAT'S GOING ON! 2:48 Dapi602 * : *eat loaf* OMG 2:48 AwesomeTD * : "We are out of FUEL" 2:48 TrueCobalion * : Uh oh 2:48 The Villainous Vulture * DAMMIT! 2:48 Glenn31 * : I HATE FLYING!! AAAAAAAAH *runs into wall* 2:48 Dapi602 * : WERE ALL GONA DIE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 2:48 AwesomeTD * : "So we can't make it to the Bahamas" 2:48 TrueCobalion * : HOLD ON! CRASH LANDING!!! 2:48 The Villainous Vulture * So where are we landing? 2:48 Glenn31 * : *everyone holds onto me* 2:48 TrueCobalion * : AAAAAAHHH!!! 2:48 AwesomeTD * : "We must land here" 2:48 TDfan10 * jumps out of plane* YAY! 2:48 Glenn31 * : HOLD ON TO ME!!! 2:48 AwesomeTD * : "Right here on Cuba" 2:48 TDfan10 * WEEEEEEEEE! 2:48 AwesomeTD * : "So everyone JUMP" 2:48 The Villainous Vulture * Oh god... Cuba... 2:48 Dapi602 * : how about CN tower 2:49 The Villainous Vulture * *Jumps out* 2:49 AwesomeTD * : "Jump people!" 2:49 TrueCobalion * : *jumps* CHRIS YOUR DEAD!!! 2:49 Dapi602 * : *jump* HEY CHEF I FORGOT MY PARACHUTE 2:49 The Villainous Vulture * *Doing awesome tricks in the air as he falls* 2:49 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay guys the plane is crashing!" 2:49 Glenn31 * : *jumps with Scott in arms* 2:49 TrueCobalion * : Wait for me Jo! *jumps* 2:49 TDfan10 * lands on ground* Ha ha! *runs away to get ice cream* 2:49 AwesomeTD * CRASH* 2:49 TDfan10 * jumps* AAAAAAAAAAA! * eats ice cream* Oh this is good! 2:50 AwesomeTD * : "Nooooooooooooooo!!!" 2:50 TDfan10 * What the heck Chef! 2:50 Glenn31 * : Scott!? Scott the Falcon where are you? 2:50 The Villainous Vulture * *Lands and accidentally kicks Izzy's Icecream to the ground 2:50 AwesomeTD *''' : "My Plane!!!" *''' : "My beautiful plane" 2:50 The Villainous Vulture * Calm down owen, I'm fine 2:50 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay guys we just crash landed" 2:50 Glenn31 * : Oh crap, are we stranded here? 2:50 AwesomeTD *''' : "We are stuck here on Cuba" 2:50 TDfan10 * kicks Scott's where the sun does not shine* DONT TOUCH MY ICE CREAM! 2:50 TrueCobalion * : Where are we in Cuba anyway? 2:50 AwesomeTD *''' : "I wanted to go to the Bahamas" 2:50 The Villainous Vulture * OW! Jeez Izzy sorry 2:50 Glenn31 * : Cuba, Cuba 2:50 TrueCobalion * : Awwww.... 2:51 AwesomeTD *''' : "But I guess we can't go there" 2:51 TDfan10 * Its fine 2:51 Dapi602 awesomeTD the new rule of twist is unfair 2:51 AwesomeTD *''' : "I guess we have to do the challenge here" 2:51 TDfan10 * ok.. 2:51 AwesomeTD *''' : "Anyway, who likes Cuban music ?" 2:51 TDfan10 * not me 2:51 The Villainous Vulture * Great, Island of the Communists 2:51 Dapi602 awesomeTD THE NEW RULES IS UNFAIR 2:51 AwesomeTD *''' : "Today we are doing a dancing challenge" 2:51 TrueCobalion * : I never heard some 2:51 TDfan10 * not really 2:51 Glenn31 * : Dancing, at least Leshawna's not here 2:51 Dapi602 i need to go in my karate but if i go on my karate i will get out 2:51 TrueCobalion * : My friend Brady has a Cuban accent! 2:52 AwesomeTD * SCENE SWITCHES TO NIGHT CLUB IN HAVANA, CUBA* *''' : "Okay guys welcome" 2:52 Dapi602 awesomeTD 2:52 AwesomeTD *''' : "To a Cuban NIGHT CLUB! :D " 2:52 TrueCobalion * : This... is... AWESOME!!!! 2:52 The Villainous Vulture * Cool 2:52 AwesomeTD *''' : "In here we will dance" 2:52 TDfan10 y.png|25px]] My x friend is named Havana but I hate her 2:52 The Villainous Vulture * I agree with jo 2:52 Glenn31 * : BUFFET! *runs* 2:52 AwesomeTD *''' : "Dance Salsa" 2:52 Dapi602 awesomeTD PM 2:52 AwesomeTD *''' : "Dance merengue" 2:52 TrueCobalion * : My boyfriend Brady went to a night club once! 2:52 TDfan10 * dances the sals* 2:52 Dapi602 * : cool i cant make breakdance im an expert at this ! 2:52 AwesomeTD *''' : "Dance to Spanish music " 2:53 Glenn31 * : *dances every cuban dance while trying to get to buffet* 2:53 AwesomeTD *''' : "So yeah people dance!" 2:53 TrueCobalion * : *dances salsa* 2:53 TDfan10 * dances* 2:53 Dapi602 * : *start breakdancing* 2:53 TrueCobalion * : *does the robot* 2:53 The Villainous Vulture * *Break dancing* 2:53 AwesomeTD *''' : "The person who dances the worst is OUT" 2:53 TrueCobalion * : *breakdances* 2:53 TDfan10 * dances the rattle snake* 2:53 Glenn31 * : *dances salsa* Mmmm, Salsa 2:53 Dapi602 * : *breakdance* WHOOOHO 2:53 TrueCobalion * : *does Breakdance* 2:53 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay SING too" 2:53 The Villainous Vulture * *Runs up the wall and does a back flip, then continues to dance* 2:53 TrueCobalion * : WOOOOO! 2:53 AwesomeTD *''' : "Sing people! :D " 2:53 Glenn31 * AY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY* 2:53 TrueCobalion * :* Dancing nightclub is awesome!* 2:53 Dapi602 * :* IM BREAKDANCING AND THIS IS AWEESSOOOOME* 2:54 The Villainous Vulture * * Dancin' in Cuba! It's the place to be!* 2:54 TDfan10 * dances** Cuba is weird Do we have to dance* 2:54 TrueCobalion * :* I never thought of daancing, this is my life!* 2:54 Dapi602 * : *break dancing* 2:54 Glenn31 * :* AY YAY YAY* 2:54 TrueCobalion * and* : *breakdance* 2:54 TDfan10 * * DANCE* * 2:54 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay who wants Cuban cigars?" 2:54 TDfan10 * NO 2:54 Glenn31 * : nah 2:54 TrueCobalion * : No thanks 2:54 TDfan10 * no 2:54 AwesomeTD *''' : "Fine then" * : "I got a bunch of those" 2:54 The Villainous Vulture * *Break dancing* Hey my Pa smokes thoughs! 2:54 Dapi602 * : nop im not a smoking type 2:54 TDfan10 * dances the salsa* 2:55 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then looks like Dawn is the best dancer" 2:55 Glenn31 * : *dances salsa while putting salsa in nachos* 2:55 TrueCobalion * :* Breakdance!!! OH OH OH YEAH* 2:55 Dapi602 * : *breakdance* 2:55 AwesomeTD *''' : "So dawn wins! :D " 2:55 TDfan10 * YAY! 2:55 TrueCobalion * : *salsa* 2:55 The Villainous Vulture * Dang 2:55 Dapi602 * : good job dawn *high five dawn* 2:55 Glenn31 * : *eats nachos* Did I win? 2:55 AwesomeTD *''' : "Sierra is immune too since she breakdanced" 2:55 TDfan10 * thx 2:55 Dapi602 * : :D 2:55 Glenn31 * : I did an awesome salsa, and I made salsa while doing it! 2:55 The Villainous Vulture * Hey so did I, and I did a wall flip 2:56 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then everyone go meet me at the bar for the elimination" 2:56 TrueCobalion * : I breakdanced my heart out! 2:56 TDfan10 * goes to bar* 2:56 TrueCobalion * : I loved breakdancing and doing the robot! 2:56 TDfan10 * goes to bar* 2:56 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay guys voting time!" 2:56 Dapi602 * : *go on the bar* 2:56 Glenn31 * : *to Scott* I know who we're voting for 2:56 The Villainous Vulture * We still doing the new voting system? 2:56 AwesomeTD *''' : "Vote right here!" 2:56 Glenn31 Is it the twist voting or the real voting? 2:57 TrueCobalion * : Scott 2:57 Dapi602 * : i vote for* 2:57 Glenn31 * :* 2:57 TrueCobalion * : Jo! 2:57 TDfan10 * I vote Jo 2:57 The Villainous Vulture * Izzy 2:57 TDfan10 * Jo 2:57 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then Jo is OUT" 2:57 TrueCobalion * : Wait, I mean Owen 2:57 Glenn31 * : Jo is out of here, go take the drop of..... um..... 2:58 AwesomeTD *''' : "Jo got the most votes" 2:58 TrueCobalion * : That twist *jumps* 2:58 AwesomeTD *''' : "Bye Jo" 2:58 TDfan10 * bye * bye bye 2:58 AwesomeTD *''' : "We are not at the plane" 2:58 The Villainous Vulture * See ya Jo 2:58 Dapi602 * : *pushe jo* bBYE SORRY 2:58 Glenn31 * : Only 3 more episodes to go! Scott, you and me, final 2? 2:58 AwesomeTD *''' : "So Jo must leave the club" 2:58 TrueCobalion * : *leaves* 2:58 The Villainous Vulture * Perhaps my Tubby friend... 2:58 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then good" *''' : "Final 6 now :D " 2:58 TDfan10 * YAY! 2:59 AwesomeTD *''' : "* * * * * * " *''' : "Wait, I think we have a problem!" 2:59 Glenn31 * : *conf* I think I might actually have a chance of winning! Unless Scott wants to win, then I'll have to lose 2:59 Dapi602 dont make the twist elimination 2:59 The Villainous Vulture * And that is? 3:00 AwesomeTD *''' : "We are supposed to go to Korea for the ext episode" 3:00 Glenn31 * : Boat? 3:00 TDfan10 * sooo 3:00 AwesomeTD *''' : "How in the world will we get from Cuba to Korea without a plane?" 3:00 Glenn31 * : Maybe someone can fix the plane 3:00 The Villainous Vulture * I can! Like I did In greece! 3:00 AwesomeTD *''' : "Wait, I think Cuba is selling their Cold war missiles to North Korea" 3:00 Dapi602 * : *fix the plane* wala say hello to chris plane 3.0 3:00 TDfan10 * YAY! 3:01 AwesomeTD *''' : "So let's all ride the missile boat" 3:01 TDfan10 * conf* Explosivo BOOM BOOM 3:01 Dapi602 * : *ride boat* 3:01 AwesomeTD *''' : "Off to the docks we go!" 3:01 TDfan10 * &* get on boat* 3:01 TrueCobalion * : *on missle boat* 3:01 Dapi602 please make this episode fast because i leave in 10 minutes 3:01 The Villainous Vulture * Um Chris, Izzy might Boom Boom the boat! 3:01 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay guys watch out for the bombs!" 3:01 Glenn31 * : *conf* I think Scott is plotting against me, I don't really trust him. But how am I supposed to get rid of him? 3:01 TrueCobalion * : Bombs? 3:01 AwesomeTD *''' : "Those a nuclear bombs!" 3:01 TDfan10 * FUN! RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 3:02 The Villainous Vulture * Oh no... IZZY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! 3:02 AwesomeTD *''' : "They are all going to North Korea" *''' : "That's where we are going" 3:02 Glenn31 * : *grabs Izzy* 3:02 TDfan10 * he he he 3:02 AwesomeTD *''' : "So yeah until then" 3:02 TDfan10 * Izzy dont! 3:02 AwesomeTD *''' : "See you next time!" 3:02 TrueCobalion * : Weeeee! I flying on a missile~! 3:02 AwesomeTD *''' : "On Total" *''' : "Drama" *''' : "ACTION!!! :D " 3:02 Glenn31 Action? 3:02 TrueCobalion * : umm' 3:02 Glenn31 World Tour* 3:03 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then I mean" 3:03 Dapi602 * : world toour ! 3:03 AwesomeTD *''' : "Total" *''' : "Drama" *''' : "THE MUSIC AL" 3:03 Glenn31 No.... just no.... World. Tour 3:03 AwesomeTD * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED*